A Lovely Rose
by Gothic Queen of Yaoi
Summary: Au, An Orphan girl is being chase by some thugs and her path comes across Tony. While he is having trouble with his life coming more complained with the undercover mission and his deep feelings for his boss, Gibbs. Slash
1. A Fateful Night

**Warnings: **contains slash. spoilers for season 3 and below.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

**Anita**: My first attempt at a crime show XD. Hopefully I can keep people in character as best as I can. This story takes places during the time that Tony is undercover for Jenny, and this is my Alternate Universe version of which Gibbs and Tony end up together. This is going to be a mini-series that I am starting up which will take place during the series and I am counting the season as a whole year so you know when I say six years pass or something you can figure out what season I am in.

* * *

**A Lovely Rose**

_By: Anita Wildflower _

**Chapter 1: A Fateful Night**

Under the light of the full moon, walking down the dirt path of a small park, is our second-in-command of Gibb's team, Tony as he ruffs up his hair and turns around to start pacing, "Why is this happening to me...first the undercover mission then Jeanne asking me if I really truly love her and then bam Gibbs appears in my head. This just can't any worst." he mutters out loud.

A loud scream rings out in the cold air just to the right of Tony causing him to pull out his gun and turn to his right side to see a man carrying a young girl, looking around eight years old wearing a worn out red dress with middle size curly black hair to her elbows, struggling in the man's arms as he runs towards a van just across the park. Tony quickly runs towards him, "Freeze NCIS!" he yelled while pointing his gun at the man.

The man stops as he swirls around and starts shooting towards Tony, which causing Tony to leap behind a tree as the bullet grazes his left arm. Kneeing down, Tony peaks out and takes a shot at the man's right arm which is holding the young girl and causes him to drop the young girl, "Hurry over here!" Tony yelled as he keeps trying to hit the guy as he leaps into the van.

The young girl quickly stumbles for a bit as she hurries over to Tony while the van drives off into the distance. Tony quickly memorizes the license plate as he texts it to McGee, "Are you alright?" he asked as he kneels in front of the young girl.

The young girl nods while holding her teddy bear close, "Is he gone?" she asked as she moves closer to Tony.

Tony picks her up as he nods, "Yeah, I will make sure he wouldn't kidnap you or harm you. I am Anthony, but you can call me Tony. What is your name?" he asked.

"Rosa." she said.

"What a lovely name, where are your parents?" he asked.

"Don't have any, I live with other children with Sister Tina watching over us. In that building" she said as she points towards a two-story building between a church and a small school house, which is the local orphanage.

"Alright, lets go tell Sister Tina what happen then see if we can't get it so you can stay with me until we catch the man who tried to take you." he said as he heads for the orphanage.

His phone ring and sees that its McGee, "Wow, you already track that van down. Where is it heading?" he asked.

"Yeah about that, why did you wanted me to track it down. Is there a case we're working on that I don't know about?" McGee said.

Tony stiffens a bit, thinking of the case that he is working undercover, but shakes his head of those thoughts, "No, I just happen to come across a guy trying to kidnap a child, got him in the arm before he took of in the van. Right now going to set it up so she can stay with me until we can track down him. And I know the best place to stay at." he said.

"She is alright? You should tell Gibbs and also can't stay anywhere alone with her, Tony. We need to have at least post some guards just in case." McGee said.

"Calm down McGeek, I have it all cover and she is alright. Just don't tell Gibbs, I can handle one guy." Tony said.

"I can't promise anything, Tony, but as long as you be careful and call for back-up when you need to. I won't tell Gibbs." McGee said.

"I will, now how about that van I wanted you to track?" Tony asked as he enters the Orphanage.

"It turns out that the van was stolen and seems to have stop at an old warehouse at 12 Denver St. which is right across the Little Creek River. Remember, if it turns out there are more of them, you better call for back-up Tony." McGee said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know and thanks McGee. I keep you updated on the solution so you don't have to worry about keeping a secret from Gibbs." Tony said.

Hangs up the phone then sets up a plan to let Rosa stay with him until the man is behind bars, after that is all done Tony leads Rosa back outside, "Be safe, Rosa and make sure you follow Mr. DiNozzo's rules." Sister Tina said as she waves them off.

Tony takes Rosa to his car, which is over by the entrance of the park and gently helps her into the car then backs up a bit as he looks down at the graze he got, 'Better fix this up before Gibbs get all protective.' he thinks.

Looks around in his car to see if he had anything, only to come up with nothing and sighs to himself, "Oh man, why do I even bother buying shirts anymore. They keep getting ruined." he saids out loud.

Quickly rips the bottom of his shirt up then wipes it over the wound the best he could then tucks in his shirt then pulls on his jacket to cover up the bandage, 'Better get Ducky to look at it before it gets too bad, just hope he doesn't tell Gibbs.' he thinks as he gets into the car.

After a few hours of driving, they arrive at Gibbs house and walk inside, "Boss, think you can watch over Rosa for me?" he yelled as he closes the door.

Hears a loud thud then a curse follow by footsteps walking up from the basement, "Damn it, DiNozzo. Who is this Ros...what is going on?" he asked as he stares at Rosa while she hides behind Tony.

Tony backs up a bit, "Nothing is going on boss, just need to go somewhere and need someone to watch over Rosa." he said while giving his DiNozzo smile.

Gibbs raises his eyebrow at Tony, "You know that smile doesn't work on me, DiNozzo. You not getting into any kind of trouble are you?" he asked.

Tony looks away from Gibbs, "No trouble at all, boss. Just wanted to fill out some paperwork that is overdo." he said.

Gibbs rolls his eyes, but decides to leave it alone, "She can stay, but Tony if I found out that you are hiding something. Don't even want to know what I will do to you." he growled.

Tony lightly blushes at the images pop up in his mind of him tied up, quickly shakes his head, "Got it Boss." he said quickly.

Before Gibbs can say something, Tony makes a quick get away out the door which causes Gibbs to blinks, "What has gotten into that boy." he said.

Rosa holds her teddy bear closer, "He is going after the bad man who pick me up roughly." she said.

Gibbs kneels down and smiles, "Did the bad man do anything to you and where was this?" he asked.

"Just tried to put me into a van and over by the park, mister." Rosa said.

Gibbs stands up, "Call me Jethro. Come on lets get you something to eat." he said, 'Damn it Tony, you better not be planning something crazy.' he thinks.

As Rosa ate, Gibbs calls Ziva and orders her to follow Tony to make sure his gut feeling is wrong this time then goes over to Rosa, "Want any dessert, like some ice cream?" he asked as he finds some left over ice cream from when Hollis came over.

Rosa looks up with a big smile, "Oh, yes, I miss the taste of it and thank you." she said.

At the warehouse, Tony gets out the cab and slowly makes his way towards it, making sure to not make too much noise. Opens the door slightly and looks around with his gun pointing ahead, 'Too quiet in here.' he thinks as he moves further into the warehouse.

When he hears the door close behind him and quickly turns around as aims his gun at Ziva while she aims her gun at him, "Damn it, Ziva. What are you...Gibbs...should of known he wouldn't let me do this alone." he whispers as he lowers his gun.

Ziva lows her gun, "If its any help, he sounded very worried over the phone. So what is going down, why are you going about this alone since you have no way of knowing if this guy is alone or not." she said.

Tony sighs as he turns around looking at the dark, empty warehouse, "I just...I don't know for sure, but lately I have been having confusing thoughts about something and guess this is a chance to get my brain to setting down." he said.

Ziva nods her head as she turns on the lights, to show that its only contains boxes, but nothing else, "Looks like your guy isn't here." she said as she puts away her weapon.

Tony puts away his weapon as he walks around the boxes, "Yes, it would seem, but why would he drop the van here and just leave it." he said.

Ziva shrugs as she leans against a box, "Lets call Gibbs and see if we can set up a man hunt for this man." she said.

Tony sighs as ruffles up his hair, "Gibbs is going to have my hide for this." he said as he takes out his phone and calls up Gibbs.

"Did you find that guy, Tony? Gibbs asked.

"Checking up on me, boss and I didn't find him. Can't you trust me, even after all the years I worked with you?" Tony asked anger leaking though.

"I do trust you Tony, but you do have a record of bringing trouble to you. This is your case Tony, so do what you need to do to get this guy, but doesn't mean you need to do this alone." Gibbs said.

Tony sits down on a box, "Yeah, I know, boss. Guess I am not thinking straight right now. What I have so far is that a man tried to kidnap Rosa and a stole van. McGee tracked his van to this warehouse, though of course you know that since you knew I am after someone. Thinking of actually getting some help in finding this guy and making sure he won't try anything like that again." he said.

"I know you will, DiNozzo. Keep me info on the case." Gibbs said as he hangs up the phone.

Ziva snaps the gloves onto her hands and starts getting to work while Tony calls up McGee, telling him to get over the warehouse with their gear.


	2. Battles of All Kinds

**Warnings: **contains slash. spoilers for season 3 and below.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

**Anita: **Finally, after four or five re-writes I have finished chapter 2, yay. Also forgot to tell you guys that I am also adding the 2 years Tony spent with Gibbs before Kate joined.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Battles of All Kinds**

_By: Anita Wildflower_

After searching the warehouse all night along, they return to the NCIS building with all the evidence they have found. Tony enters the bullpen first and stops in his tracks as he comes across, Gibbs siting in front of his desk with Rosa sitting on the desk as they laugh. Ziva and McGee also stare at the scene then at Tony before walking over to Gibbs, "We found a lot of fingerprints, hopefully one of them is our guy, boss." Ziva said as she sits down at her desk.

McGee makes his way down to Abby's lab, "Going to give them over to Abby boss." he said as he walks pass.

Gibbs slips his coffee, "Going to stare at me all day, DiNozzo?" he asked.

Tony snaps out of his thoughts and makes his way over to Gibbs while Rosa jumps down and runs over to him as she gives him a hug, "How come you didn't come back? I got worried." she asked as she looks up at him.

Tony knees down as he gives her a hug, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you worry Rosa. Spent all night trying to find traces of the bad man. Did you have fun at Gibb's place?" he asked as he notices his boss watching him with a small smile.

Rosa smiles brightly, "Tons, he show me how to work on a boat then we had ice cream. Today he is going to take me to a park since I haven't gotten to play in one yet since I was home school plus my parents were always busy. You going to come home tonight, right?" she asked.

Gibbs chuckles wandering where she got the idea of him and Tony living together while Tony's heart skips a beat as he blushes while trying to avoid looking at them, "Yeah, I will though can't promise anything if something comes up." Tony said.

Rosa nods her head, "As long as you try." she said then wanders over Tony's desk and sits down in the chair.

Gibbs stands up, "You better get to work then DiNozzo, so you be able to come home." he said almost in a flirty and teasing voice as he goes over to his own desk.

Tony blushes as he quickly makes his way down towards Ducky's lab and walks over to Ducky while trying to calm down his heart, "Ah, my dear boy, what is it that I can do for you?" Ducky asked as he looks up at Tony.

Tony sits down on the table beside him, "I got graze by a bullet, think you can patch it up and please don't tell Gibbs, you know how he gets." he said as he takes off his jacket.

Ducky takes out the first aid kit and begins work, "You and trouble always seem to be butting heads." he said.

"You seem trouble Antony, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

Tony eyes widen as he quickly looks away, "Am I really that easy to read, ducky?" he asked.

Ducky leans against the table, "Sometimes, now tell me what is on your mind." he said.

Tony sighs as he runs his fingers though his hair, "My heart keeps confusing me ever since I joined NCIS, before I was able to ignore it, but now it is calling out to me louder then before. And its making me see something that I can't believe." he said.

Ducky smiles warmly at Tony as he leans back, "Why don't you want to believe what is in your heart ?" he asked.

Tony clutches the table, "I just can't...there is no way that I can be in falling in love with mister had three wives. I am not going to set myself to rejection, that I can see." he said.

Ducky starts cleaning Tony's wound, "I can see why you may think that, but before you go digging that emotion back deep inside. I want you take real look at Gibbs, because there is more to him and might actually see something that you have been missing." he said.

Tony lets go of the table and looks at Ducky confusing, "Are we even talking about the same person Ducky because I know for sure that Gibbs won't feel the same way." he said.

Ducky patches up Tony's wound, "I am and all I am asking is to not rush things that are the matter of the heart. Also didn't think you were a quitter Antony." he said.

Tony looks slightly down, "I am not even sure what I am feeling for Gibbs is love, but I am no quitter." he said with determine in his eyes.

Ducky smiles as he lightly pats Tony's arm after finishes up mending the wound, "I know, Antony, Now you be more careful and must tell me what you find out, my dear boy." he said.

Tony looks towards the ground, "I will, Ducky." he said as he gets up.

'Can he be right? Am I really in love with Gibbs?' he thinks.

Walking up to the opening doors, he bumps right into a solid body which causes him to stumble backwards a bit, "Whoa there DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he catches Tony's arm to make sure he didn't fall backwards.

Tony feels his heart race up at the sound of Gibbs voice and slightly looks up Gibbs hoping there is no blush forming on his cheeks because man don't blush to find himself staring into blue eyes feeling like he is getting drawn into them. When he notice a flash of worry flicks across Gibbs's eyes as he starts to frown down at Tony, which causing Tony to snap out of what ever that was going on between them as he quickly looks away wandering why it pain him to see that look on Gibbs face when he look at him like that.

He feels his arm be jerk up as he feels Gibbs eyes on his wound and his eyes widen, 'Damn it, I forgot my jacket. Just hope he doesn't drag me back to see Ducky.' he thinks as he feels the pain he felt before vanish, seeing now knew why Gibbs frown at him which also confuse him.

Gibbs looks behind and waves towards the door which causes Tony to look behind Gibbs to see Rosa walk pass them into the room then feels Gibbs eyes back on him, "Is this why you are down here Tony?" he asked.

Tony keeps his eyes fix on the door, "Yeah, but don't need to worry Ducky took care of it and besides it was just a gash, didn't even need to be sewn up." he said as he flash his famous smile while slightly looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs lets go of Tony's arm and Tony feels the tension leaving his body before it shots right back up as he feels Gibbs grabs his chin and jerks it fully towards Gibbs face as he stares at his furious face with a hint of worry etch into it, "Damn it Tony, why did you wait until today to get it check out?" he growled out.

Tony sighs out as looks slightly to the right, "I didn't want to leave the crime scene until we found all we could there. Why are you down here?" he asked hoping changing the subject would distract Gibbs from asking where he got the said wound from.

Gibbs lets go off Tony's jaw as he glares at him, "Don't you dare try to avoid the question, what is going on with you?" he asked.

Tony frustrating groans out, "What ever is going on with me is my own business, all you need to know is that just an inner battle. I just don't want anyone to talk to me about it alright, you know how I am when it comes to talking about stuff like this and I don't need to start now. You don't have to worry about me, so just leave me alone!" he yelled out as he storms pass Gibbs then took the stairs knowing that Gibbs would follow him in the elevator and use the freaky emergency switch.

Tony gets to the first flat surface before the next set of stirs when he feels an arm wrap around his waist before all of sudden roughly turn around and slam into a wall causing him to groan out in pain as he glares into Gibbs's eyes, "Let me go." he growled out.

Gibbs punches the wall just besides Tony's head causing Tony to tension up as his angry quickly dies downs as he looks fearful at Gibbs, "Gibbs?" he nervous asked as his heart pounds wandering what he did to bring out this Gibbs out. Gibbs eyes widen and quickly pushes away from Tony as he looks away and in turn, Tony notices the tension in Gibbs body. Tony slowly gathers up the strength to go over to Gibbs, "Boss...just let me handle this myself please. I don't know why you so angry about it." he said.

He stares at Gibbs waiting for a response, seeing that he wasn't going to get any, he steps back and starts to head up when he hears a frustrating sigh causing him to stop, "Damn it, Tony, I know all about you not wanting to share what is troubling you. I am the same way, but don't you dare yell at me about to leave you alone. You are part of my team and don't need you having an issues during a case going on, I need you at your best and focus on the job and not on that inner battle of yours. I know you have masks for when something is bothering you and been able handle your issues better, but whatever this is, is causing your masks to slip up and you are letting it interfere with the job." Gibbs said.

Tony turns towards Gibbs, "I know that, that is why I just need time for myself right now Boss so I can get back to focusing on the job. I want more then anything to capture that prep that tried to take Rosa." he said.

Gibbs looks towards Tony with a tired face, etch with worry which stuns Tony as he wanders if he enter an alternativeuniverse or something, "You better solve this inner battle you have going before I come back up from Ducky." he said.

Tony nods his head, "Yes boss." he said even though he knows that he probably would still be having the inner battle, but at least he can try to calm down the battle.

Gibbs stares at him for a while before making his way back down the stairs once Tony hears the door to close, he collapses onto the stairs as he closes his eyes while taking deep breaths as he calms down his raging emotions, 'Why did he really act like that, I never seen him so angry about something. The only time was to go after Ari, but this is like another level of angry, I haven't seen from him before.' he thinks.

Opens his eyes as he stares at the wall, 'What should I do, I just can't solve this in a few minutes, but also can't ignore it again. I don't want continued to be a coward and hide from this. Maybe I can ask Abby for help.' he thinks

Pulls himself up and quickly makes his way to Abby's lap, once inside he notices the fingerprints from the crime scene being run though the data base while Abby sways along to her music. He goes over to her music and turns it off which causes her to look at him, "Hey, Tony, nothing yet on your prep." she said.

Tony goes over to the door and closes it while locking it, "Um why are you locking the down?" she asked.

Tony turns towards her with his mask down, which he only does around Abby, she gasps and quickly runs over to him, hugging him tightly, "Tony, tell me everything." she said with worry in her voice.

Tony chocks back a sob, "Gibbs and I got into a fight on the stairs and its very clear that he is disappointed in me also can't stop this inner battle inside me, it feels like its eating me from the inside. I just don't know what to do anymore to make everything right again. I don't want to keep disappointing him." he said.

He buries his face into Abby's shoulder as he clutches onto her shirt, as he feels her rub his back, "I don't believe that for one second, Gibbs is never disappointed in you and before you say anything listen. I know Gibbs for a long a time and I know that he is more worry about you then disappointed." she said.

She lets Tony go and leads him over to a chair and helps him sit down as he wipes his eyes, "How can you be sure of that, Abby?" he asked.

Abby rolls over another chair as she takes a sit, "I know Gibbs can be a real pain in the butt at times, but I also seen that he is a big softly inside that hides from others." she said.

Tony takes a deep breath as he feels better knowing that he can trust Abby on this, even though he still feels bit like he has let Gibbs down, "Now tell me about this inner battle you are having that seems to be causing you lots of trouble." she said.

Tony runs his hand though his hair as he takes in a shaky breath, "Ever since I met Gibbs, I felt something deep in my heart lit up and it scared me so I buried it inside myself hoping it would go away, its been years as I try to keep it down, but now it feels like it is eating inside me as tries to fight back. I talked with Ducky and he seems to think that I may have feelings for Gibbs that I don't want to omit to myself, but I am not sure if that is what it is. I need your help to figure this out, please." he said.

Abby lightly grabs Tony's hand, "Of course, Tony. I am not sure if it will work, but we can try a method I heard about." she said.

"I try anything if it will help me figure this out." Tony said.

Abby nods her head, "I heard that if you want to know if you love someone or not, you try to think of yourself in a relationship with that person and see how you react to it." she said.

Tony gulps, "Come on there has to be better a way then that." he said as feels his cheeks blush.

Abby smirks as she notices the blush which causes Tony to quickly look away, "I think you all ready know what is wrong, but don't want to face it. Tony, I know it is hard for you since I know about your past, but also not going to let you do this to yourself and let a great and wonderful happiness slip by you again. Got to trust me when I say that there is more to Gibbs then you know, if you only you let yourself see it." she said.

Tony chuckles causing Abby to look at him confusingly, "Ducky said the same thing to me and both of you seem so sure of yourselves that Gibbs is hiding something that I can't see, but yet you guys can see it." he said.

"That is because you keep letting yourself block out what is in your heart to see what is around you. Please Tony, just this once let yourself truly open up and see whet we all see right before your eyes." she said.

Tony looks deeply into her eyes and sees worry mix with honest swirling in her eyes, "Alright for you Abby, I will." he said.

He slowly closes his eyes and stops burying the feelings down and soon he feels his emotions over whelm with great force as memories fill his mind up with the last five years spent with Gibbs flow though his mind. Gasps out loud as he snaps his eyes open while panting, trying to progresses what he saw though his memories in his head, "It can't be, can it. The looks, the way he acts when I am danger, and the way he lost his temper early, all those signs, but it also can just be false hope Abby." he said.

Abby stands up as she goes over to her door as she unlocks it, "Just don't Tony, stop trying to denied your feelings just because you are unsure of his feelings. You shown that you can face them, are you just going to chicken out after coming this far?" she asked as she glares at him.

Tony furious stands up, "There is one thing that I don't is and that is chicken out of anything. I just don't want to get my hopes up when it turns out that he doesn't feel the same as me. For all we know we could be reading all his reactions the wrong way. I am just trying to be realistic here Abs." he said.

Abby sighs not knowing what to say, "If you guys are done chatting you can get back to work." Gibbs voice rang out over them causing them both to jump.

Abby quickly rushes over to her computer getting back to work while Tony keeps his gaze towards the ground, "DiNozzo now!" he yelled.

Tony rushes passes Gibbs into the elevator as he heart pounds against his ribcage, 'How long has he been standing there, oh gods what if he heard us.' he thinks when feels the elevator stops.

Sighs out a relief, "So who is this guy you have feelings for?" Gibbs said with hint of a growl, sounding like he is jealous.

Tony jumps again as he 'mainly' squeaks out as he turns towards Gibbs and is slightly relief that he only heard the last part of the conversation with Abby, now to figure out why does it sound like Gibbs is jealous, "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Gibbs leans against the wall as he crosses his arm, "Been thinking about your inner battle of yours and wandering if this has to do with it. If it would help you focus on your work I can help kick some sense into this guy." he said growling, like he do more then just kick the guy.

Tony blinks at him with a raise eyebrow as he pinches himself making sure he isn't still dreaming or anything. Only to notice that Gibbs raises his eyebrow in a 'why did you just pinch yourself' look causing him to look away, "Wanted to make sure I wasn't imaging things because it sounds like you are jealous." he said with hint of nervous in his voice.

Gibbs opens his mouth to replay when his phone rings and drags it out from his pocket, "Gibbs." he said.

Tony tries to listen in on the one way conversation, just getting that Abby is telling something to Gibbs then Gibbs puts away his phone and flips the switch, "It seems we got a hit off a fingerprint." he said as he pushes the button for Abby's lab.

Then looks over to Tony as he leans closely to Tony's ear causing Tony to blush, "We will finish this chat later." he whispers.

Tony nods his head and notices the doors opening before quickly rushes out while trying to fight back his emotions, 'Not is the time.' he thinks.

Abby pulls up the picture onto her big television while Rosa plays with the hippo, "Is this the prep that tried to take Rosa?" she asked.

Tony studies the picture to see that it is one of the famous Coyote Gang members, named Billy Hobbs also noticing that he seems have been arrested for rubbing a bank and a few break ins, "That is him, but what I don't get is why one of the famous Coyote Gang members try to kidnap an orphan." he said.

"One way to find out is to track him down and question him, come on. Abs, I want you to look after Rosa for bit longer." he said as takes note of the address.

Abby nods her head, "I will, be careful guys, I heard that this gang can be very protective of their own." she said.

Gibbs kisses her cheek then walks out while Tony quickly racing after him trying to catch up, "This time if he runs shot him in the leg DiNozzo." Gibbs said as Tony chuckles.

* * *

**Anita:** Sorry for taking so long with this chapter .. Though lucky I have more ideas for the chapter 3 so hoply that one will go faster hehe.


	3. Getting into Trouble

**Warnings: **contains slash. spoilers for season 3 and below.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting into Trouble**

Gibbs and Tony arrive two houses away from Billy's house; getting out of the car they slowly made their way towards the house while drawing out their guns. Gibbs taps Tony's shoulder and signals to him that he should go around back of the house. Tony nods his head as he heads towards to the back knowing that Gibbs's plan is to draw the guy out towards the back where he would get a jump on the guy. Tony nears the edge on the wall and peeks out into the backyard, noticing that there was hardly anything out in the backyard and the back door is slightly banging against the house showing that someone left in a hurry.

'I wonder if we are too late to catch this guy, unless he is tricking us.' he thinks.  
Carefully he wanders over to the door and peeks inside to see Gibbs go down a hallway, then he looks behind as he scans for anything out of the ordinary then notices that in the far right of the high wooden fence that surrounds the backyard has a lose wood.

Without thinking, Tony wanders over to the fence, gun ready as he nears the loose piece of wood, reaches out and careful moves the lose wood then tries to squeeze through the hole to see if someone could fit through, "DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

Tony jumps at the voice; he hated when Gibbs sneaked up on him, and looks over to Gibbs to see his angry face;

"When were you going to tell me that you found this and not just wander off on your own?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nervously runs his fingers though his hair, "Just wanted to see if someone could fit through this hole."

Gibbs raises his eyebrow, "And end up stuck." he said.

Tony rolls his eyes, "Come on boss, I don't get into bad scenarios all the time."

Gibbs smirks slightly as he walks over to Tony and gets in real close as he moves the wooden board around, "It seems someone made this loose end to slip through. It seems like Mr. Hobbs figured that we would come tracking him down and made an escape through here."

Tony tries to pay attention to Gibbs as he fights back a blush, 'Damn it, this is getting too serious that I can't even focus on what Gibbs is saying.' he thinks as he shakes his head only to notice that Gibbs is looking at him with an 'are you doubting my theory' look. "Sor...I mean, won't happen again boss." Tony said.  
"You really need to focus on this case DiNozzo." Gibbs barks as he wanders back towards the house, "You keep looking for clues, I'm going to call for more help and you better not try and wander off through that hole." he added.  
Tony sighs knowing he doesn't want to make Gibbs more angry at him then he is all ready is. He moves away from the loose wooden board then starts to careful look at the grass near the hole and notices a torn piece of jeans near the bottom. He takes out an evidence bag and uses a pair of tweezers to put the torn part into the bag when he hears movement on the other side of the fence. Quickly wedges though the hole, just in time to see an average height guy run into the woods. Dropping the evidence bag as he takes out his weapon and quickly takes off after the guy, hoping catching this guy will help make Gibbs less angry at him.  
Meanwhile, Gibbs, after contacting the others, he made his way back to the backyard to notice that Tony wasn't there anymore, "Damn it DiNozzo." he growled.  
Knowing he probably wouldn't fit though the hole in the fence, he quickly took the long way around to the other side of the fence. Looks around for any sign of Tony being on this side of the fence when he notices just by the hole in the fence is the evidence bag. Slowly bending over as he looks at the ground noticing footprints that lead off into the woods. He takes out his phone and calls up McGee, "When you and Ziva get here head for the woods; it seems that DiNozzo decided to take off on his own." he barked out before snapping his phone shut.  
"When I get hold of you Tony, you will wish you followed my orders." he growled.  
He could deal with Tony follow a lead while disobeying his order, but to go off on your own after a prep that they don't know if he is working with others or not is what pisses him off.  
Following the trampled grass through the woods, scanning along the way to see if he could notice Tony or the person he went after. As he makes his way along the edge of the woods in order to make sure he can see the others when they come.  
When he hears gun fire over by the neighbor's house, he quickly rushes over to the house to notice Tony hiding behind the shack while three guys from the house are shooting at him.  
Gibbs takes out his gun and starts shooting at the guys, hoping they will start shooting at him to give Tony enough time to bail out of there. The guys duck into the house to avoid the bullets from Gibbs's gun, "Move Tony!" Gibbs yelled.  
Tony tries to make a break for it when the guy return fire at Gibbs, causing Gibbs to duck behind a tree. Tony runs towards the house and tackles one of the guys just outside the door into the house, causing the guy to drop the gun and the others to run to help their friend. One of the guys grab Tony and pulls him off roughly then punches him in the face as the other guy grab tony arm's and pull them behind his back. Gibbs takes out his gun and starts shooting at the guys, hoping they will start shooting back and give Tony enough time to bail out of there. The guys duck into the house to avoid the bullets from Gibbs's gun, "Move Tony!" Gibbs yelled.  
Tony tries to make a break for it when the guys return fire at Gibbs, causing Gibbs to duck behind a tree. Tony runs towards the house and tackles one of the guys who was just outside the door of the house, causing the guy to drop his gun and the others to run to help their friend. One of the guys grab Tony and pulls him off roughly then punches him in the face as the other guy grab tony arm's and pull them behind his back.  
Gibbs curses as he quickly rushes over to the door and points his gun at the two guys, "Let him go now" he growled out deeply with his famous glare.  
The guy holding Tony smirks as he puts a gun against Tony's head, "I don't think so, you put down your weapon and I might decide to let him live."  
Gibbs notices one guy helping the other one get up off the ground. He throws his gun onto the floor. "Cuff him, David." the guy orders.  
David walks over to Gibbs and takes Gibbs's cuffs then cuffs him. "Must be my lucky day to take down the famous Gibbs." the guy, holding Tony said.

"What should we do with them boss?" David asked.

"Take them back to our base, I want to know what they know about you know what." The boss said.

David and the other guy dragged Tony and Gibbs into the van outside the house as the boss climbs into the passenger's sit then they take off down the road.


	4. Taking a Risk

**Warnings: **contains slash. spoilers for season 3 and below.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

**Anita:** Sorry for taking so long for finishing up this chapter, keep running into writer's block and also work got in the way too. Hoply, I will find time for chapter 5 and not get writer's block too XD.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Taking a Risk**

After what seem like several hours, the van stopped and David with the other guy dragged out Gibbs and Tony while Tony looks around the area to see if he can see anything familiar only to notice that they are out middle of nowhere and only thing that seems to be around is the a big warehouse before he can even wonder why there is a warehouse out here, he gets drag right into the warehouse to see a gang of guys sitting around looking like they are playing a card game. One of the guys at the poker looks up and chokes on his cigar, "Boss, how did you manage to catch the Gibbs!" he asked.

Tony looks over to Gibbs as he raises at him with a questioning gaze which causes Gibbs to shrug at him. "Lets just say, he fell into our lap." the boss said, "Take them to the back room and make sure there are guards there, don't want them try anything." he added.

The two thugs drag Tony and Gibbs to the back room where they tied up Tony and Gibbs to a chair before walking out. Once the door was closed, Tony looks over to Gibbs, "I didn't you were this famous along the underground gangs." he said.

Gibbs looks at him, "Its a surprise to me too." he said.

Tony sighs knowing he probably won't get a full statement about how they know Gibbs, "Got any ideas, boss?" he asked.

"A few, but want to see what they are planning to do first." Gibbs said.

Just then the door open to reveal the boss as he walks over to Tony, "Now you fit the description one of men that said that he stop from taking that girl. Where is she?" he asked.

"Like hell I am going to tell you, Ted Wallis." Tony growled.

Ted smirks, "Cute, you know you aren't really in a good situation to be a smart guy." he said as he points his gun at Gibbs, "Now tell me where you hid the girl." he added.

Tony looks over to Gibbs then opens his mouth, "I'll take you to her." Gibbs blurts out, knowing what Tony was about to say that.

"Wait, what Gibbs! You can't, this is my problem I got us into this!" Tony yelled.

"Now we are talking, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to your lover boy." Ted said, "David, Matt free Mr. Gibbs then take him to the van." he order.

David and Matt stroll over to Gibbs and set him free, "You don't have to this, please...I can't lose you." Tony plead.

Gibbs looks over to Tony, "And I can't lose you." he said.

David and Matt fully dragged Gibbs out of the room before Tony could say anything back to him while Ted studies Tony then wanders over to him, "I might just keep you as well as my little treasure." he said with a smirk.

Tony glares at Ted, "Really think you could keep us, think again. Cause you are messing with the great white and it won't be pretty if he finds out about what you are thinking." he growls out.

Ted chuckles, "Oh you mean the famous Gibbs who is tie up and at gun point by my man, oh I am so shaking in my boots. Don't worry, I will take could care of you, my dear boy." he laughs as he looks at the other guys, "Bring him along. Want to make sure Gibbs knows what is at risk." he order.

The two other guys untie Tony and drag him along into the van where is retied up and is sitting away from Gibbs while the van moves along.

In the van, Gibbs sits against the side wall with Ted kneel in front of him, "Now no funny business or who knows might happen to your pretty boy." Ted said as he prepares his gun and nods at Tony.

"Phone." Gibbs said as he holds out his hand.

"Now why would I hand you that?" Ted asked.

"Cause the little girl is being held by my agents so you don't want to walked into a building full of navy cops, I suggest you hand me the phone." Gibbs said.

Ted toss Gibbs his phone, "Make sure only one of your agents brings the girl over to the Riverside park." he said.

Gibbs opens up the cell phone, "Once you got what you want you let Tony go." he said.

Ted smiles, "You have my word." he said.

Tony listens in as he rolls his eyes, 'Yeah right.' he thinks

Gibbs dials Ziva's phone, "Ziva, need you to come to Riverside Park with Rosa. Yes, look watch your back." he said.

On the other side on the phone call, "Gibbs, but that would put her in more danger. Did something go wrong? Got it boss." Ziva said.

Gibbs hung up the phone, "It will take about a few minutes for them to get there." he said.

Ted orders the driver to take them to the park and soon their our on their way, after a few minutes have pass by, they reach the park. Ted orders his man to hide and make sure that there are no surprises then a car arrives with Ziva coming out of the car after parking it while she scans the area and notices Gibbs with the gang leader, Ted Wallis then looks at Rosa, "Stay close." she said, then she opens the door, "Gibbs seems to be with the gang leader, Ted Wallis. Stay back until I get more information." she said while lighting presses her finger on her ear.

Ziva opens the back door then keeps Rosa behind her as they make their way over to them, "What us going on Gibbs?" she asked.

Ted frees Gibbs and Gibbs walks over to Ziva and leans over, "Don't purse. A few others are hidden and they have Tony tie up in the van. Stand you ground guys." he whispers into Ziva's ear then looks into Ziva's eye, "I need you to watch over her closely until I can get him out of there. I won't let either of them get harm by him. " he added.

Ziva nods her head as she looks over to the van, "Gibbs, You know he isn't going to keep his word, I deal with people like him ." she whispers.

Gibbs looks over to Ted, "I know, that why I need you to at least keep his man busy enough for me to get to Tony, but without him knowing it. That is why I called you." Gibbs whispers.

"Hurry up, Gibbs or who knows what David would do to Tony. Now hand her over." Ted said as he walks over.

Inside the van, Tony watches the screen in front of him, not knowing what is being said then looks over to David when he hears him get a pistol ready to fire, "Should of know you low lives won't keep your word. If you do this Gibbs won't lay down, you will release the vicious wolf." Tony said.

David chuckles, "It isn't you that I am order to kill, but your boss. We know how he wold react if we try anything to one of his team members." David said as he takes aim.

Tony eyes widen, "No, I won't let you!" he yelled as he lunges at David.

David drops the pistol as he hits the ground then pushes Tony into the side of the van then punches him, "Is that all you got?" David laughed as he picks up the pistol, "I am sure a little wounded would keep you in place." he added as he pointed the pistol at Tony.

Tony pants as he sneaks a peek at Gibbs who is now alone with Rosa careful keeping her close while speaking to Ted then takes his glance back at Gibbs, knowing that he would lose him if he didn't try all that he got. Closes his eyes when he hears the gun fire, knowing that Gibbs had heard too as he lets out a grunt then bits his lips as he hears David get ready to fire again, 'I can't lost him..he means so to me. Even if it means losing mine.' he thinks.

Hearing Gibbs barking orders outside the van causing Tony to chuckle, 'Thank you for everything...Jethro.' he thinks.

Tony bits his lip as he pushes up with his shoulder then struggles onto his kneels and turns to David who is lining up the shot. Tony breathes deeply as he lunges into David's back causing them both to fall out of the van and onto the ground which in turn causes the pistol to fire off, 'Please...miss..him' Tony thinks just as he loses consciousness.


	5. Healing and Thinking

**Chapter 5: Healing and Thinking**

Tony groans as he slowly regains conciseness, feeling a soft surface under him, hitting at the fact that is laying on a bed and from the faint chatting off in the distance somewhere close by, figuring that he must be in a hospital bed, 'What happen...' he thinks as he searches his mind.  
Slowly images of what happened flowed though his mind of getting capture, the van ride, David aiming at Gibbs, and the gun firing off after crashing into David, "Gibbs!" he yelled out as he shots up into a sitting position.  
"Should be more worry about yourself, DiNozzo." said a voice next to him.  
Tony looks next to him to see Gibbs sitting in a chair looking at him with a happy concern look on his face, relief wash over his body and without thinking leaps forward wrapping his arms around Gibbs's shoulders as he gives Gibbs a kiss when he hears someone clear their throat. Snapping out of the heat of the moment, Tony eyes shot up as he quickly pulls away as he feels his cheeks heat up while he releases what he just did and quickly looks towards the ground, "Ah, I see that you are awake Mr. DiNozzo and you can stop giving me that glare Mr. Gibbs. You can finish making out later, we need to make sure there is no problems from the blood lost." the doctor said.  
Tony feels fingers on his chin and turn towards Gibbs, "Dealing with this afterward, no backing out, got it." Gibbs said.  
Tony nods his head, "Got it boss." he softly said.  
Watches Gibbs leave the room then finally collapses onto the bed, 'I can't believe I just do that when I still I have no idea how I fell about him.' he thinks.  
After the doctor finishes, telling Tony that he would need to stay off the leg for at least two weeks Tony groans at the fact that he would be doing desk duty for a while, "Hey doc, any chance I can be release?" Tony asked.  
"You need to stay until your leg is strong enough to carry your weight around." the doctor said.  
"But." Tony said.  
"DiNozzo." growls Gibbs as he leans against the door frame.  
Tony ducks his head, "Yes boss." he said.  
"I'll leave you two alone." the doctor said as he heads out.  
Gibbs walks over to Tony, "I can explain boss, it was a complete reaction , it won't happen again." Tony said.  
Gibbs lightly head slaps Tony, "Not mad about the kiss, more shock...did the kiss mean anything to you?" he asked as hurt flash before his eyes.  
Tony blinks as his brain works overdrive, "Gibbs...you...I didn't know. I don't want to hurt you anyway. I didn't mean that the kiss didn't mean anything, just didn't want you to fire me or be upset about it. This job, everyone, you mean everything to me and I don't want to lose that not for anything." he said.  
"You really believe that Tony? I know it has been tough for you, but after what we been though do you really think that I would let go of someone like you. You knows me, knows his job and watches my six. And should know that I don't care about who people sleep with." Gibbs said as he lightly touches Tony's cheek.  
Tony blushes as he looks away, "Gibbs...I still not such that I even you know that is why I didn't say anything, but...if I knew how you felt..I wouldn't of kissed you and lead you on without knowing how I truly feel. God, this isn't the way I wanted for this to happen where you can end up hurt..I didn't think that you would ever be interesting in me." he said.  
Gibbs moves Tony's face as he looks into Tony's eyes, "Don't, I'll be fine. You'll figure out." he said.  
Tony closes his eyes, "Then why did you look so hurt when you thought the kiss didn't mean anything to me?" he asked.  
Gibbs sighs as he sits down in the chair and rubs his hair, "Don't want you to base your decision on how I feel about you. It feel like I guilt you into it then actually love." he said.  
Tony opens his eyes as gently takes Gibbs's hand, "Gibbs, wouldn't do that, not to you." he said, "But can't wait for me Gibbs, cause I know you and no matter what I chose, you will still love me. Promise me, when I do get my head out of my butt, you won't drown yourself away in booze. I want you to be able to move on, Gibbs." he said.

Gibbs squeezes Tony's hand as he lightly smiles, "Yeah, I promise. Just as long as you promise that you won't avoid me because of it. I don't want to lose you as a friend or as a lover, no matter what path chose you still have your job and me." he said.

Tony smiles, "Promise Jethro." he said as he blushes.

Gibbs smiles widens as leans closely to Tony causing Tony to blush redder while his eyes slowly close half way just as Gibbs hovers over his lips, "Ton...oh sorry should we come back?" a voice said from the door way.

Both Gibbs and Tony pull away and look towards the door to see Abby and Rosa standing at the door way, Gibbs stands up, "He is all yours, I'll be outside." he said.

He lightly taps Tony's chin then heads out, Abby smirks as she half bounces over Tony, "So you finally figure out that you are head over heels in love with Gibbs?" she asked.

Tony blushes bright red, "Rosa, glad you aren't harm in any way. Sorry that you had to go though that." he said ignoring Abby.

Rosa walks over and climbs onto the chair, "Its alright, Ziva said that we had to make it look like you guys were going to head me over so they can get you out." she said, "Did the shot hurt?" she asked.

Tony smiles, "Only a little bit, but I will be alright. Did we arrest him?" he asked.

Abby shakes her head, "Ziva told me that he got away during the whole chaos of taking down the members." she said, "But I am not going to be ignored, young man. Are you finally figuring out where your heart lies?" she asked.

Tony starts playing with the blankets, "Slowly figuring out as time goes on. Still confuse, but after has been happening, I getting a more focus idea what my heart is been trying to say all these years." he said.

Abby smiles as she lightly hugs him, "Just don't over think it Tony. I know how much Gibbs means to you." she said.

Rosa carefully climbs onto the bed and joins the hug causing Tony to smile warming at them, "I'll be fine you two and hopefully will be home soon, don't think I will be survive too long in this hospital." he said.

"Well, good thing I got the doctor to agree for you to stay at my house in the bed resting as long as Ducky checks up on you and helps you gain strength." Gibbs said as he walks back into the room.

"As in threatening the doctor Gibbs, so not cool bossman, but I know how much Tony hates hospitals so I will let it go for now." Abby said.

Tony chuckles, "Thanks boss." he said.

After helping Tony into the car and getting all the paperwork done, they head to Gibbs's home, once they arrive at Gibbs's house. Gibbs helps Tony into the house while Abby and Rosa follow him inside, "Wait here, I'll be back." Gibbs said.

Gibbs half carries Tony up the stairs into the guest room then gently lays Tony onto the bed and goes to leave when Tony grabs his wrist, "Thanks." he said.

Gibbs nods his head as he lightly kisses Tony's cheek, "Get some rest." he said.

Tony lightly kisses Gibbs on the lips before Gibbs gets out of range, "As a promise that I am taking this serious and no matter what, I will still be here watching your six." he said.

Gibbs smiles as he lightly pats Tony's head then pulls Tony into a deep kiss before pulling back fully, "For the road." he said.

"Sly dog you and hear I thought that you would act like a gentleman about this." Tony teased.

Gibbs half smirks, "How you ever know me to be a gentleman?" he asked.

Tony chuckles, "You can be when you want to, now go mister." he said.

Gibbs chuckles as he heads out of the room, Tony collapses onto the bed, 'Got to really think about this, no more trying denial myself or arguing with myself. Not now, when I know how he truly feels.' he thinks.

Tony rolls onto his side as he closes his eyes, "Now that I think about it, when I thought he got shot, I felt so hopeless and scared then there is the kiss that I gave him when I was so relief to see him unharmed. Though before I really started thinking about my feelings even then when ever Gibbs was harm in any way, I got scared that I meant lose him. When I really think about it all, it really comes down to that I always felt something between Gibbs and me ever since I met him in Baltimore. Which came more present when Abby had me do that method of picturing myself with Gibbs as his lover and having a huge blast of feelings go though me of how I wanted it to be so real that it snaps me out of the image" he thinks.

He slowly chuckles, "Just proving that Abby and Ducky were both right, that I known the answer all long just didn't want to accept it." he whispers, "But as I truly think about it and don't bury it quickly, I realize what I an idiot I was in doing that. I know now that I was truly scared of what Gibbs would think of me and afraid of what others thought then actually really thinking about myself. No more, giving into those fears, that is no way of living now I know what I truly want and I won't ever let it go." he added.

Tony sits up as he takes a deep breath, "That is a promise, Jethro." he said as he looks over to the door.

Gibbs slowly walks into the doorway with his hands raise, "Didn't mean to eavesdrop. Came up to see if you wanted something to eat, but then heard you having a serious talked with yourself and didn't want to interrupt." he said.

"And yet you decide to over hear what I got to say to myself." Tony said.

Gibbs opens his mouth, "Hey, its fine. I would to if it was the other way around, wanting to know what is going though the mind of the one I loved." Tony interrupts, "I think I have known for a while how I felt even when Ducky and Abby were helping me, just kept thinking that it was wrong, how can I be in love with my boss when I am a ladies man. But as you heard, I realize that its more then me being in love or even knowing how you even felt. That what I really felt was being scared and fearful of what you might thought of me or even what everyone would think of me if they ever saw what lies behind the mask. Forgetting that you were the only one that ever seen behind the mask on many occasions, just too foolish to fully realize it." Tony said.

Gibbs walks over and gently sits on the bed near Tony as he gently takes Tony's hand, "Also not ever going to stop." he said.

Tony smiles as he rubs Gibbs's hand, "I know. Sorry for taking so long" he said.

Gibbs shakes his head, "Shouldn't be sorry about that. Sometimes it takes time to really truly see what you really want in life." he said.

"Always know what to say." Tony said as he pulls Gibbs close and lies his forehead against Gibbs's forehead.

Gibbs chuckles, "Full of wisdom." he said.

Tony rolls his eyes as he pushes Gibbs slightly, "Oh I am sure you are full of something." he teased.

Gibbs laughs causing Tony to smile, "I love you." he said.

Gibbs stops laughing as he stares shocking at Tony then breaks into a real smile, "I love you too." he said.

Tony kisses Gibbs then pulls away, "Stay." he said.

Gibbs smiles, "Can't stay long promise the girls I would cook them something, you want anything?" he asked.

Tony shakes his head, "I am good. Then how about staying until I fall asleep?" he asked.

Gibbs gets comfortable on the bed next to Tony as he rests his back against the headboard then Tony lays his head against Gibbs's side. Gibbs gently rubs Tony's back as he watches Tony slowly drift into dream land, finally glad to have a peaceful mind without all the chaos.


	6. Bounding

**Warnings: **contains slash. spoilers for season 3 and below.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bounding**

After about two hours of sleep, Tony slowly wakes up as his stomach growls hungrily, sitting up holds in a groan of pain, not wanting Gibbs to worry. Slowly scoots over to the edge of the bed and notices his phone on the table by the bed. Picks it up and notices that missed a call, goes to the voice mail and listens, "Hey Tony, getting a little worry, you haven't showed up or called, please call me and tell em what is going on." Jeanne's voice said.

Tony groans, "Damn it...forgot to keep in touch with her...and then there is the whole keeping this from Gibbs, but I can't..not anymore. Have to risk it, can't lie to him.' he thinks.

Tony texts Jeanne saying that he twisted his ankle and sorry that he didn't get into touch with her and drugs make him sleepy then sends it off to her. Places the phone back onto the table he sighs as gently pushes himself up, "Back down." a growled voice said from the doorway.

Tony jumps as he groans in pain as he lands back on the bed then looks over tot he doorway seeing Gibbs standing there and smiles innocently at him, "Hey Boss, just wanted to get some food, I am sure I be fine." he said.

Gibbs raises his eyebrow causing Tony to look away, "Right, sorry..just didn't want to bother you." he said.

Tony after a while feels the bed shift then feels a hand lightly turn his head so he can stare at Gibbs, "Hey, I don't mind. Your leg needs time to rest, later we can try letting you walk on it, if Ducky says its okay. For now, I am here for you,. Remember I have your six always." he said.

Tony blushes as he moves his eyes away, "Did Abby and Rosa leave or stay?." he asked.

Gibbs lets Tony avoid the solution, "Abby left and Rosa is in the guest room sleeping." he said.

"I just hope we catch that leader before anything else could go wrong." he said.

"We will." Gibbs said as he kisses Tony.

Tony moans as he grabs hold of Gibbs's shirt as he feels himself be push back onto the bed, "No matter what your father said to you, you are the greatest and wonderful person I ever met." Gibbs said.

Tony shyly looks away, "Not sure about that..I...Jet I been working with Jenny undercover ever since you went off to Mexico." he said sadly, "I wanted to tell you so badly, but she is the director and has more rank over you, but still feels like I am betrayal you by not telling you...I am so sorry." he added as he looks away.

Gibbs leans up slightly as he gently moves Tony's head, "Hey, look at me." he said.

Tony looks up at Gibbs trying to hold back the tears, "Its okay, your were following orders and I was kind of not myself at the time. Though still don't like the fact that she didn't want you to tell me that she was getting you to help her with something. She must be doing this off the book and just dragging you into her mess, just like before." he growled out.

Gibbs wipes away the tears, "I will try to fix this, no need to hide it from me anymore. I know how much that hurts you." he added.

Tony pulls Gibbs down as he hugs him, "Jet, be careful, she does have me dating a drug lord's daughter." he said.

Gibbs pulls back,. "What!?" he yelled as he pushes off the bed, "What is she thinking, not only is that dangerous, but playing with someone's emotions. That is just too far and you even went with the idea, Tony?" he asked.

Tony sits up as he sighs out, "I know that is was wrong, but wasn't in the right of mind with you walking out with no memory of me and just leaving. I didn't know what to do, with my job hanging in the air along now." he said, "Since you came back, Jenny started to threaten my job if I back out now." he added.

Gibbs growls out in angry, "She has gone too far, she can't be using her position for her own needs." he growled.

He picks up his phone and calls over, Ziva then looks at Tony, "Behave and don't worry you won't lose your job over this. I promise you that." he said.

Turning around Gibbs storms out of the room, leaving Tony to sigh and collapse onto the bed, "What a beautiful mess I am in." he lightly joked.

After about an hour, Tony hears the front door open, then the footsteps coming up the stairs, "Yeah yeah I know don't walk around too much, think you can get some food at least." he said.

"Gibbs seem to be really angry what did you do?" Ziva asked as she nears the door to the room.

Tony rubs his head, "I think he is more mad at the directer then me." he said.

Ziva goes to say something, "I will explain after you get me something to eat." Tony said.

Ziva nods as she wonders off, after making sure he hears her footsteps fade into the living downstairs, looks up at the ceiling, praying Gibbs hasn't done anything rash.

Hears tiny footsteps approach the room and after a bit, feels the bed shift, causing Tony to sit up and look over to his side to see Rosa sitting hugging her teddy bear, "I am sorry for causing you guys trouble." Rosa said.

"Hey, it isn't your fault, I was doing my duty and so was Gibbs." Tony said as he hugs her, "I don't regret saving you from those guys and I will do it over again." he added.

Rosa cuddles close, "Will I be going back to Sister Tina's place after everything is gone/' she asked with a scared voice.

Tony lightly rubs Rosa's arm, "Is there something bad happening there?' he asked.

Rosa shakes her head, "No, I like it here with you and its lonely there. Not many of the other kids talk to me." she said.

"I like you too and I will see what I can do. Think maybe can take some time off since I have it all stock up over the years I have worked." Tony said.

Rosa nods her head, "Thank you." she said.

"What you want to do, though I only can board games or sit type games." Tony said.

Rosa holds up her teddy bear, "Teddy loves playing gold fish." she said.

Tony looks around, "I am not sure where Jethro put his deck of cards or even if he has any, I haven't really asked him." he said

"How come?" Rosa asked.

Tony shrugs, "Just never really pop up, usually I just watch him work on his boat." He said, "Sorry I am not much help." he added.

Rosa starts messing with her teddy bear's ear, "That is alright." she said.

"You know you are really smart and calm for a ten year old. Your parents must been really proud to have a talented girl." Tony said.

Rosa shyly hides her face in the teddy bear's fur, "Yeah, my uncle, my mother's brother, also taught me when he came to visit Sister Tina's place. He was the one who gave me my teddy. He told me to keep it safe until he comes back, but I haven't seen him in a week." she said.

"What is his name, I can have McGee track him down to see if he is alright." Tony said, while wandering in his head on why the mysteries uncle wanted Rosa to keep the teddy bear safe.

"Its Mike Jackson." Rosa said.

Tony stares wide eye at Rosa, "Are you positioned" he asked.

"Yeah why?' Rosa asked.

Before Tony can reply, Ziva enters the room with a cooked steak with a glass of water, "Ziva, I think I know why Ted Wallis is after Rosa." he said.

Ziva places the tray with the food on the dresses plus the drink and looks at him, "And what is this theory of yours?" she asked.

Tony looks at Rosa then back at Ziva, "Her uncle is part of the gang that Ted started and he left something inside her teddy bear which is probably what Ted is after, but doesn't know that the teddy bear holds what he wants. Will explain why he left it with her and told her to keep it, but didn't think that Ted would go after his niece." he said.

Ziva looks at the teddy bear, "That might be able to hold something, like some money or even a bag full of jewels. I will call Ducky over since he might be able to get at whatever may be inside without damaging the bear so much." she said.

Tony smirks, "Awws, have you grown attach to the little guy?' he tease.

Ziva rolls her eyes, "Eat before I take it back." she said as she leaves to call Ducky.

Tony chuckles when he feels he light tug on his sleeve, "Sorry, Rosa, but your teddy bear might be the key to get rid of Ted." he said as he looks at her.

"Promise that Teddy wouldn't be harm?' she asked.

Tony nods, "I will make sure Ducky does his best not to harm Teddy." he said.

Rosa smiles as she looks at her teddy bear, "Don't worry, Teddy, you will be in good hands. Tony promised." she said.


	7. An Onwrigennes is Coming Forth

Anita: sorry for taking so long with this chapter some things came up. Hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 7: An Onwrigennes(1) is Coming Forth

After a few hours, Ducky wandered into the bedroom to see Tony and Rosa playing a card game, "Ah, didn't mean to interrupt."

Tony placed the cards on the bed, "That is alright, Ducky, come on in."

Ducky walked over to the bed. "Is this the patient I will be working on?" He asked as he studied the teddy bear that was right beside Rosa on the bed.

Rosa pulled the teddy bear into her lap as she nodded, "Will this hurt teddy?"

"I promise to make sure he won't be harmed," Ducky said.

Rosa gently and slowly handed Ducky her teddy bear, "How about you go downstairs with Ziva while Ducky works," Tony said.

Rosa nodded as she followed Ziva out of the room. Once they were gone, Ducky gently placed the teddy on the bed then laid his medicine bag next to the teddy bear and went to work while Tony watched to make sure everything went alright. After a while, Ducky gently took out a shiny object that Tony couldn't make out from his angle on the bed.

"What is that?" he asked.

Ducky gently placed the object on his right palm then showed Tony. Tony gasped at the rose gem that was made of ruby for the petals and emerald for the stem, "I can't believe it, the Wudurose(2) that has been missing for about five years from the British museum. It must of gotten into the black market and somehow got imported here." Tony remarked as he gently took the rose.

Ducky careful stitched up the teddy bear, "Ah yes, but I don't think the gang you are dealing with has enough power or money to get their hands on it."

Tony nodded his head, "Yeah, better info Gibbs about this." He proceded to call up Gibbs.

"Gibbs," Gibbs answered.

"Hey, Jet, we found the Wudurose gem inside Rosa's teddy. Thinking that this must be what Ted is after," Tony said.

"Be there in a minute," Gibbs said before he hung up causing Tony to chuckle and shake his head.

Tony looked over at Ducky, who had a knowing look on his face, as he realized that he had called Gibbs, Jet.

"Finally figure it out?" Ducky asked.

Tony looked away sheepish, "Yeah."

Ducky smiled, "I'm glad." Standing up he turned to leave as he said, "I'll go return Rosa's teddy to her."

After about an hour, Gibbs walked into the living room and nodded at Ziva then kneeled down as Rosa ran over to him. "Welcome home," she said as she hugged him.

Gibbs smiled as he kissed her forehead then looked over to Ducky as he asked, "Everything go alright?"

Ducky nodded his head, "Ah yes, everything went smoothly."

Gibbs nodded, "Ziva call McGee, I'll go check on Tony." He headed upstairs to the guest room.

Inside the guest room, Tony held the Wudurose as he studied it he felt like someone was watching him. Looking towards the door way he saw Gibbs standing there, "Hey, thought you were going to deal with the Director?" he asked.

Gibbs walked in. "I did, let's just say there might of been a bit of a yelling match in her office and I might of been removed by force." he said in a growling tone of voice as he stopped near the bed.

Tony sighed as he looked down at his hands, "Thinking of going to the higher ups?"

Gibbs humphed, "Going to have to, since it's clear that she is using her Director powers for her own self interests. Now what is this about the Wudurose?"

Tony handed Gibbs the gem and watched as Gibbs looked it over. "It might be a fake, better have it checked out." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, though either way, at least we have a way to lure Ted out of hiding."

"Damn right," Gibbs said.

* * *

These two words are from Old english:

(1) Onwrigennes means revelation

(2) Wudurose means Wild Rose

Anita: Don't worry in the next chapter will have a short summary of what happed with Gibbs and Jenny. Untill next time.


End file.
